Journées ordinaires à Poudlard
by Phloeme
Summary: Quelques journées ordinaires à Poudlard. La recette d'un pugging à l'arsenic, la découverte d'un nouvel amour, une histoire de peluche... Quoi de plus banal. Et pourtant, on n'oublie pas où l'on se trouve. Ici, c'est... Magique!
1. Recette d'un pudding par un maître

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling. Elle en a de la chance. Et la chanson vient d'_Astérix et __Cléopâtre_ de René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo.

**Personnage:** Severus Snape.

**Bêta:** Encore et toujours ma Norellenilia. ^^

**Note:** - Je décline toute responsabilité si vous essayez la recette ou si vous l'avez en tête pour longtemps. ^^  
- En _italique_, Snape qui chante. ^^  
- Il n'y a, et n'aura jamais d'ordre chronologique entre les chapitres.

* * *

Recette d'un pudding par un maître du chaudron.

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Cet asticot de Londubat a ENCORE fait sauter un chaudron. Ça ne peut plus durer. Ces élèves vont l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Des mesures doivent être prises ! Et rien de mieux pour un maître de potion que de se calmer en faisant des gâteaux. Je vous vois déjà rire. Oui, faire des gâteaux peut calmer un homme. Enfin... tout dépend des gâteaux et de l'homme aussi.

Ainsi Snape se dirige vers son chaudron préféré tout en cherchant une recette. Des beignets ? Non, trop gras. Des macarons ? C'est bon, on n'est pas dans la haute société non plus. On est entre nous, au château. Une tarte ? Dur de trouver des fruits potables en plein hiver dans ce coin de l'Écosse. Et non, il ne va pas demander ce que des ignares appellent des fruits aux elfes de maison ni à ce maladroit d'Hagrid. Clafoutis ? Même raisonnement. Naaaan ! Un pudding. C'est bien un pudding. En plus il va pouvoir le donner en dessert, c'est prévu au diner de ce soir. Alors, comment est cette recette égyptienne déjà ? Saleté de tradition oral. Et chantante en plus ! Donc... Ça commence par... Dans un petit, non, un grand bol de...

_Dans un grand bol de strychnine, faites délier de la morphine. Faites tiédir à la casserole un bon verre de pétrole..._

Euh... C'était pas plutôt deux verres ? Allons pour deux.

_Quelques gouttes de cigüe, de la bave de sangsue, un scorpion coupé très fin._

Il n'y avait pas du poivre en grain ? Ça doit venir d'une autre recette...

_Émiettez votre arsenic dans un verre narcotique, deux cuillères de purgatif._

Euh, non, c'est trois cuillères.

_On fait bouillir à feu vif. Dans un petit plat à part, tiédir du sang de lézard, la valeur d'un dé à coudre._

Et s'il mettait du sucre ? Non, ça serait de trop.

_Vous versez la mort-au-rat dans du venin de cobra. Pour adoucir le mélange, pressez trois quartiers d'orange._

Trois ? Mais c'est aberrant. Un seul suffit.

_Décorez de fruits confits, moisis dans du vert-de-gris tant que votre pâte est molle. Et un peu de vitriol._

Si avec ça, ses élèves s'en sortent, il veut bien manger les bonbons citronnés qu'Albus lui propose tout le temps.

* * *

Les professeurs et les élèves n'ont pas tout compris quand le professeur Snape est sorti de table ce soir-là, en pleurs, et pourquoi il s'est enfermé dans son bureau avec un sachet entier de bonbons au citron directorial. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sixième Weasley ait mangé tout le pudding à l'arsenic et ait en plus un estomac à l'épreuve de tout ?


	2. Amour du matin, chagrin

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling. Elle en a de la chance.

**Personnage:** Severus Snape, professeur Lockhart et professeur McGonagall.

**Bêta:** Que ferais-je sans ma Norellenilia. ^^

**Note:** - Changement d'habillage pour cette histoire qui ne devait n'être qu'un one-shot. Et pourtant, j'ai vu des lecteurs mettre des story alerts. Allez savoir pourquoi. Mais ils ne seront pas déçu. Il y aura surement d'autres histoires comme ça, mais je ne sais pas quand. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Amour du matin, chagrin.

Snape était en train de prendre tranquillement son déjeuner (1) quand un retardataire professoral s'installa à côté de lui. Et là, il sut qu'il était maudit. Sûrement par Potter Senior. Même mort, il pouvait encore lui gâcher la vie.

"Professeur Snape. Quelle joie de vous voir de si bon matin.  
- Le plaisir n'est pas pour moi, professeur Lockhart, répondit glacialement le potioniste.  
- Vous savez, je crois que je suis amoureux, reprit l'inconscient.  
- Vous m'en direz tant, railla le maître des cachots.  
- Laissez-moi vous le décrire. Il est tellement beau ! Continua Lockhart avec joie.  
- _Il _? Le pauvre homme ! S'exclama Snape avec un ton à vous faire dire que le Grand Nord est aussi chaud que le Sahara.  
- C'est l'homme parfait. Que dis-je, c'est l'Homme avec un grand H. Il est grand. De magnifiques yeux bleus clairs qui sont mis en valeur par ses cheveux blonds.  
- Attendez... Un blond aux yeux bleus ?  
- Oh oui. Vous le connaissez ? Attendez, je vais vous le présenter !"

Sous le regard incrédule de Snape, Lockhart prit sa cuillère et se regarda dedans avec un regard... Amoureux. Au bord d'une crise de diabète devant tant de guimauve, Snape se leva, quitta dignement la Grande Salle en enlevant une petite centaine de points à des gryffondors qui passaient par là pour leur plus grand malheur, puis alla dans les toilettes où il put laisser son estomac s'inverser.

OoOoOo

McGonagall ne comprenait plus. Elle n'avait pas vu Snape aujourd'hui (2), et sa maison avait perdu près de sept cents points en une journée. Quatre cents après le petit déjeuner, trois cents durant la matinée et cinq cents après que Snape ait croisé Lockahrt dans les couloirs et que la classe de Gryffondors de deuxième année ait enchaîné Potion après Défense contre les force du mal. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi, avec d'autres professeurs, à redonner des points, mais Gryffondor avait un sérieux souci : la maison était en négatif. Heureusement que de sept points, mais la coupe allait être difficile à gagner cette année. Mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué son collègue de potion ?

(1) C'est à dire, un bon double expresso, avec un croissant, le tout en foudroyant ses collègues et en tuant du regard les Gryffondors.  
(2) Ce qui n'est pas forcément plus mal. On a pas obligatoirement envie d'avoir devant soit un Snape de mauvaise humeur, surtout en tête-à-tête


	3. Peluche

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling. Elle en a de la chance.

**Personnage:** Ron, Hermione et Harry.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia, encore et toujours

* * *

Peluche

Hermione en avait marre de tricoter pour les elfes de maisons. Elle décida donc de faire des peluches. Mais l'idée ne devait pas plaire autant qu'elle l'espérait à Ron et Harry.

"Mais Mione, pourquoi son bras droit et sa jambe et oreille gauches sont d'un autre tissu ? Quelqu'un te les a arrachés la première fois ?  
- Mais non, Ron. C'est le principe d'un patchwork, c'est tout.  
- Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi ta peluche de chat a des ailes ?  
- Mais parce que c'est mignon !  
- Dis, Mione...  
- Quoi, Ron ?!  
- Tu veux bien être gentille et promettre de ne plus jamais faire de peluche pour tes enfants ? Ça risque de leur faire peur."

Folle de rage, Hermione leur jura de ne plus leur passer ses cours d'histoire de la magie pour réviser leurs ASPIC et les traita de tous les noms. Le tout en leur lançant des encyclopédies, et autres pavés. En somme, c'était une journée ordinaire à Poudlard.


	4. Cheveux

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages... bablabla... J.K. Rowling. ... Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas les avoir? Même un tout petit...

**Personnage:** Professeur Snape. Et je décline toute responsabilité. C'est la faute du soleil qui tape sur la tête.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia, encore et toujours

* * *

Cheveux

Snape se réveilla doucement ce matin-là sous sa douche bien chaude. Sa journée serait rude, il n'avait pratiquement que des cours avec des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ce jour-ci. Ainsi décida-t-il d'augmenter de quelques degrés le jet d'eau qui lui massait le dos. Mais déjà il devait s'attaquer à son premier ennemi : ses cheveux. Shampooing pour cheveux très gras, plus une petite potion faite maison pour retarder l'apparition de la graisse.  
Une fois la douche finie et les cheveux secs, Snape put admirer d'un air joyeux ses cheveux châtain foncé. Il les adorait tellement comme ça. Ils étaient magnifiques. Se dépêchant de s'habiller pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner avant de faire cours, Snape courut à droite et à gauche, passant et repassant devant son chaudron où bloblotait gentiment une nouvelle potion. Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers un miroir pour admirer le résultat. Et là, ce fut le drame !

Premier cours de la journée avec les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors et Serpentards. Les élèves rentrèrent en rang et en silence dans le cachot qui servait de classe. Leur professeur semblait être d'une humeur catastrophique. Malheureusement pour Harry qui fit tomber sa règle.

"Monsieur Potter ! Encore et toujours vous ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondors ! Annonça Snape d'une voix glaciale.  
- Mais, monsieur, tenta de répliquer Hermione.  
- Miss Je-sais-tout, vous faites perdre vingt points à votre maison pour avoir parlé sans permission ! Déclara le professeur.  
- Pfff ! Sale Graisseux ! Grommela Ron dans sa barbe.  
- Et vous, monsieur Weasley, vous faites perdre cinquante points pour non respect de l'autorité, et vous gagnez une retenue avec Rusard. Ce soir ! Vingt heures !"

Snape détestait ses élèves, c'était connu. Mais ce qui l'était moins, et qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était d'avoir les cheveux gras.


	5. Changement

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling. _(Retourne chercher un nouveau plan pour les avoir.)_

**Personnage:** Professeur Snape et Professeur Dumbledore. Si je dis que c'est pas ma faute, on me croit? Non? Bon bah, c'est de ma faute.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia, encore et toujours

* * *

Changement

Ce jour-là, le professeur Snape est entré dans sa salle de classe en souriant. Naturellement peu confiants, les élèves commencèrent à se méfier. Mais le pire fut quand leur professeur commença une interrogation orale en distribuant des friandises **(1)**, puis qu'il enchaîna sur la fabrication d'une préparation simple **(2)** en expliquant très clairement ce qu'il fallait faire. Et ce, pour toutes les classes.

"Vous avez fait quoi ? Hurla Snape dans le bureau directorial.  
- Et bien, répondit Dumbledore, gêné, comme pris en faute par un professeur. Je crois que j'ai donné quelques points à Miss Granger pour ses excellentes réponses, et au contraire j'en ai retiré à Mr Malfoy pour avoir essayé de faire rater la potion d'Harry.  
- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, déclara Snape le plus froidement possible, je ne vous ferai plus jamais de potion. Même contre le mal de tête !  
- Mais Severus...  
- Plus jamais ! Déclara Snape en sortant du bureau. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de céder et de lui faire une potion de polynectar ? Finit-il par murmurer en pensant à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour rattraper les bourdes directoriales . C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !"

Le lendemain de cette étrange journée, les élèves furent rassurés. Leur professeur de potion avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

(1) Des bonbons au citron au début, puis vinrent les chocogrenouilles et ensuite des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

(2) En l'occurrence, des Fizwizbiz. Il paraîtrait que le directeur n'en avait plus.


End file.
